1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the inland barge industry and, more specifically, to the method of assembling and un-assembling multi barge tows.
2. General Background of the Invention
The two mechanisms most commonly used to tie up barges to each other to form a multi-barge tow are manual cable winches and river ratchets combined with chain and cable. Winches are becoming more popular as they are fixed to the barge and do not require the deck hands to bend over to operate.
Barge operators are concerned that the loose gear associated with the river ratchets can be easily lost. There is also concern that the deck hands may injure themselves because they must reach down to the deck level to operate the river ratchet.
Prior art winches have three drawbacks. They employ a difficult and dangerous knock-out method of releasing the winch cable tension. The slow operation of the release is a time-consuming function using separate devices to operate the brake and the release mechanism. The dog assembly is difficult to replace as it is mounted on shafts located between the winch side plates. The dog release of a typical prior art winch must be knocked out using a hammer or a long pole designed to be used as a ratchet extension. Damage to the winch or personal injury can result when the deck hand misses his mark with a large hammer or his extension pole.
There is a need for a winch that can be released easily, quickly and with unassisted human power. The holdback and brake parts can wear out quickly. The holdback gear replacement is difficult as it involves separating the winch side plates. There is a need for these high-wear parts to be easily replaced while in the field.
The following patent documents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,746,718; 2,973,941; 3,141,353; 4,106,754; 6,431,525; 6,572,083; 7,128,307; 7,159,852.